


The one with the Belly Piercing

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: I know you're done with the 30 day challenge, but here's a layhan prompt if you're interested. Yixing gets a belly button piercing that's pretty out of character for him so he's shy about it and tries hiding it from Luhan but that doesn't work for long. Stuff ensues when luhan finally finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the Belly Piercing

Luhan should have noticed it earlier, honestly. The amount of attention he usually pays to Yixing should have screamed that something was different about him. The younger boy who used to have no problem in stripping down in company was now locking himself in his bedroom whenever he had to get changed.

He was shying away from Luhan’s casual touches, keeping at arm’s length whenever Luhan managed to drag him in for a hug. But Yixing had always been a little odd, so Luhan just passes everything off as Yixing being well, Yixing.

-

Yixing should have known he couldn’t hide it forever. Sometimes he wonders why he got it in the first place. But it’s done and there’s no point wasting the money he spent on it just because he’s feeling a bit self-conscious. He’s pretty sure Luhan won’t laugh at him anyway.

Well he hopes.

The perfect response would be for Luhan to find it incredibly hot and want to do things to Yixing, but Yixing is nothing if not a realist. He’ll take what he can get.

-

It’s not Yixing’s fault anyway. Chanyeol is the one who invited everyone over to Yixing’s house, just happily letting himself through to the backyard to wait for them.

At first it seems to be going okay. No one has asked him why he’s not in the pool, although Luhan has been throwing him odd glances. He readjusts his tank top nervously, glancing down to make sure nothing was visible through the shirt.

When he looked back up, Luhan was watching him thoughtfully.

“Hey Xing, aren’t you hot?”

Yixing blushes. He can’t help it, it’s freaking Luhan okay. He makes everything sound sexual.

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t you want to swim? Come on, there’s heaps of room.”

And yes, that’s true. But Yixing just knows this is going to end badly.

“I’m fine Luhan.”

“Yeah, damn fine! But that’s not the point.”

Even from metres away Yixing can see the evil glint in Luhan’s eyes.

Chanyeol’s booming voice calls out from the pool, “You love this pool, what are you waiting for?”

Yixing curses Chanyeol under his breath and tries to ignore Luhan’s smirk as he makes his way over to the pool.

His tank top is his last line of defence and he clutches to it desperately as he slides into the water.

“There, not such an effort was it?” Luhan supplies, as if he’s done with the issue.

Yixing knows better but knowledge isn’t going to help him now.

“You’ve been looking so pale, why don’t you take your shirt off and get some sun.”

It’s so blatant that he’s teasing Yixing, their friends hiding their laughter because they think it’s just harmless flirting.

“I’m fine with it on. I don’t want to get burnt.”

“And you’d be fine with it off too. If you’re that worried, I’ll rub some lotion onto your back for you.”

Oh god, Yixing is going to die. He crouches slightly, hoping his erection will disappear on its own. He tries to picture Chanyeol in a tutu eating dog food and it helps, just a little.

Before Yixing can escape, Jongin and Sehun are tugging at the hem of his top, lifting over his head without a worry. Yixing’s arms immediately cross over his stomach in a bid to keep himself protected.

“What’s wrong dude, it’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

And there’s the tell-tale twitch of Yixing’s nose that promises there is something they haven’t seen before. Damn Luhan for knowing him so well.

“Unless there is something you’re hiding.” His grin is so wide and though Yixing loves his best friend, he really wishes he could slap the smile right off his face right now.

Luhan backs Yixing up against the pool edge and rests his fingers over Yixing’s crossed arms. He leans in far too close to whisper, “If you show me, I promise I won’t tell the others.”

Yixing can’t help the full-body shiver that wracks throughout him. He lets his arms loosen up a little and it’s all the consent Luhan needs before he’s grabbing them himself.

Yixing has to close his eyes as he feels Luhan’s gaze come to a rest over his belly-button. He feels Luhan’s thumb gently graze over the indent in his stomach. It remains there just for a second before Luhan’s hand moves to gently push at his hip.

“Come on, I think we need to go inside.”

Yixing stumbles dumbly as Luhan pushes him across the backyard, ignoring the catcalls and questions from the rest of their friends.

Luhan’s hands are all over him once they’re in inside and it makes him feel naked.

“When did you get this?”

Yixing meets his gaze, instantly relaxing at the amazement he finds.

“Like a month ago?”

“I knew you were hiding something!”

“Of course you did.” Yixing grumbles, not for the first time cursing Luhan’s ability to read him like a book.

“Why’d you do it?” Luhan’s voice is softer now, curious. His fingers are still settled over Yixing’s stomach, thumb twitching as though he’s just itching to play with the belly-button ring again.

“I don’t know.” Yixing says honestly, shrugging a little. He can’t help that he leans into Luhan’s touch, trying to breach the leftover distance between them.

“It’s fucking hot.” Yixing preens at the crack in Luhan’s voice, the way his hands grow bolder as they clutch at Yixing’s waist.

“Yeah?” His voice is lower than he intended, implying a lot more than he thinks he should. But, Luhan’s leaning into his space, eyes searching for something. Obviously Luhan finds confirmation because he’s pressing his lips to Yixing’s, strong and assuring.

“You’re so hot.”

Luhan’s lips trail down over Yixing’s neck and chest until Luhan is on his knees, mouthing at Yixing’s belly ring.

“Oh fuck, Luhan.”

Yixing has to hold tight on Luhan’s hair, otherwise he knows he’ll be falling over. Luhan’s hands are undoing his shorts and pulling his cock out. He’s hard and leaking and just wants Luhan to put his mouth on him.

Luhan’s is fixated with his latest addition however, flicking his tongue against the metal bar and driving Yixing crazy as he pulls at his cock. He presses a feathery light kiss to his belly button before putting his mouth where Yixing wants it.

It doesn’t take long for Yixing to come, Luhan’s mouth working wonders as he sucks him through it. Yixing is breathless as he watches Luhan stick a hand into his own pants and tug at himself. It really was a spectacular sight, watching Luhan come undone on his knees below him.

Yixing tugs Luhan up, trading sloppy kisses as they fix themselves up.

“Fucking awesome.” Luhan mumbles into Yixing’s mouth, thumb tracing over the belly ring once again.

“You really like it, don’t you?” Yixing teases, pleased that the optimum outcome had been achieved.

“I love piercings. In fact, I’d be partial to another piercing you could get.” Luhan wiggles his eyes in a ridiculous manner. Yixing spends a minute to consider it but,

“I think it’s your turn.”

Luhan smiles, secret and sly and Yixing knows he’s in for a treat.


End file.
